Patty Halliwell (Earth-10)
Patty Halliwell is the only daughter born to Penny and Allen Halliwell. History Patricia Halliwell was born to the Warren Witch, Penny Johnson and the Human, Allen Halliwell on April 5, 1946 at San Francisco Memorial Hospital. She is the mother of three powerful wiccan daughters. *Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell with Victor Bennett. *Paige Matthews with Sam Wilder. She is a member of the Warren line of Witches from her mother. A bloodline of the direct descendant of the first witch. She is apart of the Warren Family, the Johnson Family, and Halliwell family. |-|Early Life= Patricia Alena Halliwell was born to the Warren Witch Penny Johnson and the human Allen Halliwell on April 5, 1946. As a descendant of the powerful witch Melinda Warren, Patty was born with the power of Molecular Immobilization also known as the power to "freeze." Shortly after birth, Penny held a wiccaning in June 1946 for her daughter to protect her from evil and have her blessed by her ancestors. As she grew up, Patty was taught the craft by her mother, who would occasionally use a small spellbook to use magic on Patty whenever she got out of hand. But Patty, who was trained well in spellcraft, invented a spell to counter her mother's at the age of nine |-|1960's= Patty began her senior year of high school at Baker High. Personality Patty was exceptionally intelligent, knowledgeable, and resourceful Patty was also kind-hearted and passionately dedicated to her family, but she was also unafraid to stick up for what she thought was right, even if it meant putting her at odds with her mother Magical Characteristics |-|Powers= Basic Powers *'Enhanced Condition:' The ability to possess a physical and mental condition beyond the peak of human condition. She inherited this from her mothers Asgardian and Vanir side. **'Enhanced Agility:' The ability to go from one motion to another effortlessly. **'Enhanced Durability:' The ability to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults. **'Enhanced Regeneration:' The ability to heal at a drastically increased rate *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. She inherited this from her mothers wiccan side *'Potion Brewing:' The ability to brew potions. She inherited this from her mothers wiccan side. Individual Powers *'Molecular Immobilization:' The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. This power works on almost all objects and beings, except certain upper-level demons and other good witches. She channels it through her hands, usually flicking her wrists. |-|Abilities= |-|Equipment= *'Grimoire:' Patty inherited there families grimoire. A book filled with all there ancestors knowledge on magic, spells, and creatures. It has grown with there family as time goes on. *'Spirit Board:' The Halliwell family has passed down a spirit board (also known as an ouija board) for generations. Family Tree Romantic Life *Victor Bennett: *Sam Wilder: Professional Life Health and Vitals Name Meaning *'Patricia:' *'Halliwell:' Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. Notes Appearances Witches & Wolves:The Begining *Prologue Category:Characters